Forget me Not
by hpchik1
Summary: This is the story of us...Only you can remember Ron, if you promise to never forget me. How can I forget you Luna? You've been there for me when no one has...I'll always love you. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! SORRY FOR LONG WAITED UPDATE! MORE TO COME!
1. The Keepsake Box

**A/N: **Well, I'm sorry but I just don't see much R/L fics out there..so boom! Here's a new fic of mine, my first shot at writing this pairing these two up. I ship Ron/Luna mainly because, there so dimwitted and cute together! Besides, he does have a fetish for blondes…hint hint Fleur! Yes I know she was a veela…..but hey! Luna can be one too, she's darn pretty enough! Well, enough said so read and review! xoxo enjoy xoxo

It was mid-day; the sounds of laughter and cheer were all around the Burrow. The jokes told by the unbelievable Fred and George, the beautiful dances by Ginny Weasley, the happily married Molly and Arthur and of course the loving presence of Harry and Hermione. Ron was here of course, sitting in the living room on his favorite cushioned chair. It reminded him of the comfy chair at the Hogwarts, in the well designed Gryffindor common room. He had missed that place, him and his fellow classmates had all graduated just 1 year ago.

_It was just 2 weeks ago, the wondrous victory was made. The wizarding war was shorter than everyone had planned, but much more innocent lives were lost than expected. Voldemort and his death eaters had attack the school while the returned students were fast asleep. Many got up, and fought for their lives. The Order was there, losing yet another two members. Moody had died an unexpected death and the horror of Lupin after. Tonks was crushed by this, and sent herself down to be with him again. Harry had drawn a long battle, almost losing in the end. Ron thought they were done for until suddenly Hermione jumped out to save Harry. Ron ran to her, but she was in a tight duel with Voldemort. Harry soon found the strength to get up, and together they fought. Together, without him, without the missing friend, they won._

"Hey Ron! Why the long face?"

Ron jumped, not realizing he had spaced out into yet another common past memory. He put on a hopeful smile, and turned to see Harry.

"Nothing, where's Hermione?"

"With your mother, discussing yet another heated round of SPEW."

The boys laughed, remembering the year she had the club formed, and those patches to go with it.

"She never gave up did she?"

"No, she didn't." Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just like she never gave up on you."

The comment came out faster before Ron could rethink it. Harry looked at him, his face etched with confusion and annoyance.

"Ron, let's not go there. Ok? Let's just enjoy ourselves today." Harry changed the subject, reaching for two full mugs of butterbeer.

"Umm, whatever." he hastily snatched for the mug, and mumbled a thank you.

After three rounds of butterbeer, Ron was relaxed and his mind off of her.

"Happy to be leaving? Going to be traveling the world now!" Harry replied, swinging his cup as ready to cheer.

"For Qudditch? Bloody hell, I wish I were leaving right this second!" he staggered to stand, failing miserably.

"Captain down and not even a bloody bludger is present." Ron laughed, holding on to Harry while he laughed while struggling to lift Ron off the floor. They finally did it, but a very aggravated bushy haired friend was there next to them.

"What is this?" she demanded.

Ron and Harry merely looked at her before pulling out in a fit of laughter.

"Nothing, were just dancing!" Ron replied, suddenly trying to dance.

"Ron Weasley! Your drunk? Over three butterbeers?" she sounded sustained and annoyed.

"Sorry Hermione, Qudditch excites us that's all."

She glared over to Harry, before her expression suddenly relaxing.

"Qudditch? That's what this is about?" she shrugged her shoulders, smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry grabbed at her arm.

"Yes?" she called from behind.

Harry pulled her around and reeled her in for a kiss. It lasted mere moments, before Harry noticed her shirt was halfway un-buttoned. They pulled apart immediately, her blushing madly and leaving.

"Bloody hell Harry! Could you two do that when I'm not around?" Ron dropped his mug, and shoved his way out of the room.

The Burrow was getting packed with loud noises and many people. Ron struggled to reach outside, finally doing so moments later and he walked over to the old swings. He dug his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dirt with his feet. He reached the swings, more childhood memories of him and Ginny being pushed on these very swings by their parents. Ron wiped at his eyes before landing in a swing and started to slowly swing back and forth. He sat, and pondered his lost mind in his deep thoughts. He thought of his last year at Hogwarts, one of which consisted of hardly any classes, and the rare presence of his true friends. Harry had refused to return to the school, for he destined to find the final Horcruxes. Ron tagged along of course, but stayed back most of the time because of her. The girl who helped Harry the most, fed him vital information, and even helped him defeat Voldemort in the end. Yes, her. Hermione Granger, the girl with brains and beauty only he saw. Of course Ron fancied her; she was the only girl he ever felt comfortable around. But she wasn't to be his, her heart belonged to Harry.

Ron continued to swing, his thoughts running widely. His thoughts had soon come across a quite particular girl who Ron spent pretty much his whole 7th year with. She wasn't with Harry and Hermione, she was at Hogwarts. She was the one who brighter the darkened hallways, continued to show off her raddish earrings and butterbeer cap necklace. Ron fancied it, soon wanting one of his own, but it looking less girly like her's. Ron spent pretty much everyday with her, when Harry and Hermione weren't there. Soon enough, Harry and Hermione stayed for awhile at Hogwarts, but Ron left them for her. He laughed, remembering the times they had, him suddenly realizing she wasn't as Looney as everyone thought.

"You like to swing too?"

Ron again, jumped out of his seat at the unexpected company. He turned, and t his sudden relief, saw Luna.

"Um..yeah. My mom used to push me on them when I was young."

Luna grinned, and Ron smiled running a nervous hand threw his hair.

"Could you push me?"

The question was unexpected; Ron wasn't sure exactly how to respond.

"You, on the swing?"

"Of course, silly!" she laughed, whipping a hand threw her dirty blonde hair.

She walked closer to him, placing herself in the swing next to him. She held on, as if prepared to take off.

'Ready Ronald." she replied, her voice reminding him of a faint dream.

He nervously walked behind her, and without thinking more on it he gave her a small push.

"Woo!" she yelped, even though she was barely off the ground.

Ron held back his laugh, his mind pondering into how he was to tell her what he was thinking. She came back, and he continued to push her.

"Yay!" she replied, laughing and tossing her head side to side as if following a musical beat.

Ron watched her, her dirty blonde hair blowing widely in the wind, and he listened to her laughter, one of which he could hear all day.

"That's good. Thanks Ronald." she turned to him, smiling. He smiled back, taking a seat back in his swing. Together they sat, consumed in silence.

"Going to enjoy playing for the Chudley Cannons?" she replied, her attention covered on him.

"Yeah, can't wait! Going to be their youngest chaser."

"I thought you played beater, like your loveable brothers?" her eyes widened, but he thought nothing much of it.

"Nah, I'm more of the chaser kind, the part where I attack for the ball."

They laughed, and Ron felt himself blush. Confused, he began to slowly swing. Luna soon did the same, and intentionally watched Ron. He felt un comfortable, and decided to bring up a discussion.

"Since were out of school, what do you plan to do now?"

Her expression was no longer dreamy, but became serious, like was during Dumbledore's funeral.

"I don't know, I might work for the Quibbler. I could try to be the next Rita Skeeter!"

Ron trembled at that name, and Luna noticed and smiled. She reached over and gave him a playful shove, that left Ron's mind clouded for seconds.

"Ok, I'll try to be better than Rita."

"Sounds better."

They laughed, and Luna swing even higher, Ron finding himself watching her. She looked like someone that walked out of a dream, to sit up on a cloud and swing back and forth, her hair dancing in the wind and her legs kicking slowly up and down as in rhythm. Ron blinked, looking away for he caught her looking back with a now dreamy expression.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, then suddenly humming a song.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

The sound of her swings stopped, Ron could no longer hear it but the wind rustling against her skirt. He turned to her, and saw a face that was very un-Luna like. She was suddenly gloomy, as if she was told she was indeed not a witch.

"That soon?" her eyes bored into his, him unable to look away.

"Yeah, I start practice the day after tomorrow."

Ron too had stopped swinging, and watched as Luna continued to advert her eyes at and away from him.

"Oh well that's good….I guess." she added her last comment, and turned away.

Ron didn't know what to say, he couldn't stay an extra day to be with her. It would be nice, but impossible. He had a thought, one of which was very possible, yet absurd. He brushed it off, and started to swing.

"Are you going to write?" she replied, her head now drooping.

"Of course, there's going to be loads to tell you."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, pulling his swing closer to hers.

"I won't forget about you. How could I when you've been a dearest friend this year?"

She looked up t him, tears in the back of her eyes. Ron looked back, for the first time seeing the side of Luna that no one had ever seen. She was no longer the high spirited Luna Lovegood but the now lost and wanted Luna Lovegood. Ron felt ashamed, knowing once he left she'd probably never be herself again.

"You want me here that bad?" he asked, mere inches away from her face.

"Yes, Ronald. I do so much." she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Ron ominously wiped away her tear with a single brush with his thumb. Luna then closed the distance between them leaving Ron stunned. Her hand was over Ron's hand that was holding the swing chain. Ron desperately kissed her back, fear of losing her suddenly filling his body.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against her lips.

She didn't respond, but tightened her hand on his and he forced a more passionate kiss. She was the first to pull away, and she abruptly jumped off her swing and turned away from him. He slowly got up, brushing at his pants before taking his steps towards her. Ron was now officially lost for words, he still wasn't good with the opposite sex. Yet again, there was something about Luna that made him feel like himself and have the abilities to do things he wouldn't do in front of Lavender, and Hermione.

"Better get going, dinner is probably done and we don't want your mom screaming for you." she still didn't face him, but her head titled up as in to fight her tears.

"I can't leave you out here like this."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just acting foolish."

"No, your not. You have every right to be this way."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't shrug it off. Instead, she titled her head to the side, her cheek resting over his hand.

"I'm sorry; it just hurts to know that after today I'll never see you again."

"That's not rue! I'll have vacations, and every time I have off I'll apparate myself to you."

She chuckled, lifting her head and placing her hand over his still warming her shoulder.

"I'll be here waiting, like I always have."

She pulled her hand away, and walked ahead and away from him. She headed back to the Burrow, felling the ice and fear that was seconds ago covered by his warm and safe touch. She fought her tears, and soon disappeared inside the house. As for Ron, he watched painfully, fighting tears of his very own. He wasn't sure why she so upset with him leaving, he'd be coming back often and he'd be with her. Yet, with a distant aching feeling, he knew this was something else. In the worst way possible, he knew it too. He sighed, his head down, and walked towards his home.

Once inside, he ignored the laughing faces, the talks of Harry and his defeat with the one and only Hermione Granger, and headed up to his room. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. He lifted his head up, and to his sudden shock he saw the face he was sure he'd today would ever see again.

"I don't expect you to stay just because of me. Instead, we can just look at our past and cherish those memories."

"But Luna, I am going to see you again!"

She sighed, forcing a small smirk.

"And I'm sure you'll be with some famous blonde fan girl, or at least 2 at that account."

"Bloody hell Luna! I wouldn't do that to you!" he bellowed, red and angry to hear her say such a thing.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but it always happened to those other Qudditch celebrities. My dad writes articles on them almost every day. I'm sure you'll be in there soon."

"Well, I'm not one of them Luna. There's only I fan girl I'll forever need, and that's you."

Luna smiled, Ron seeing the happy Luna cheer fill her smile. She ran towards him, and planted a kiss furiously on his lips. Suddenly, those three words came to Ron's mind, and his heart never seemed so ready to day them.

"I love you."

She pulled away, still holding on to him. She smiled brightly, and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

They pulled apart, and Luna walked over to his bed. She bent down and went under his bed.

"Luna?" Ron asked, confused by her sudden action.

She finally crawled back out, holding what appeared to be a faded away photo album.

"This is for us."

"A photo album?"

She laughed, and all Ron could do was laugh.

"NO silly, it's a keepsake box."

"Oh, I see now."

Ron walked over, and together they took a seat on his bed. He cuddled with her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and removed the box lid.

"Now we begin."

"From the beginning?"

She laughed again, Ron finding me to be very peaceful as she reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yes Ronald, this is the story of us. Something for you to keep in your thoughts while out in the world, playing Qudditch."

He smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek before both of them sighed in hope and pulled out the first thing in the box.


	2. Of course, Mrs Weasley!

**A/N: **Wow, like with my other fic I'm SORRY for taking forever to update! My reasons were explained in my other fic's a/n. Well, don't want to waste any more time so enjoy! Oi, and please review! –for those in need of a great fic with Draco/Ginny or any other love triangle, check out Julie's fics!—

Luna smiled brightly as the first thing Ron pulled out was a note. Ron held on to it, blushing as he remembered what the note contained.

"Oi, was that when you told me about the Snorkel-Snouts?" she asked, her yes wide in anticipation.

Ron turned his head, smiled and shook his head. He opened the note, smiled and shook his head. He opened the note, and inside was Ron's very messy writing. It was a short note, one of which he wrote to her late at night, prior to the day Harry and Hermione left for almost two months.

_Dear Luna,_

_Well Harry and Hermione are at it again. They claim to have a location of a Horcux, and are leaving tomorrow to destroy it. I'm staying of course, still have my twisted ankle. Thanks for all those late visits to me in the wing. The chocolate frogs were great was always, and the Quibbler is always a good read. Well, I'll be out of the wing tomorrow so, maybe you can meet me in the Hall after breakfast? You don't have to send your reply, Pig isn't keen on flying about these days._

_You're Friend, Ron_

When he finished reading it aloud, Luna clapped loudly and jumped about as if winning from the Quibbler-O-Rama game. Ron laughed, and cuddled closer to her before returning to the box. Next came out a picture, one of which was taken during Halloween. This time Luna blushed, for she did some very Luna0like things that caused everyone's night from bad to bloody great. The picture which was in the hands of Ron and Luna, showed him, Luna, Harry and Hermione. They all had their costumes on for it was Hogwarts mini Halloween party. It was meant to lift up the low spirits at the school. Harry and Hermione dressed up as each other (which Harry wore a very short skirt that Hermione was very unhappy with.) As for Ron, he stuck with wearing his Qudditch uniform. Luna, however; enjoyed the holiday spirit by dressing in a pumpkin suit. She had earrings to match it, and a pumpkin hat too. Luna chuckled, as did Ron when the people in the picture smiled and moved side to side as if following a song.

_McGonagall had held a small Halloween party, in hopes of raising the low spirits in the school. Since the school was already half empty, not many people were there. The trio decided to come, Harry especially so he could spend the good days he had left. Ron came, but just because of Luna. She had invited him the night before, Ron agreed before even letting her finish her question. He waited several minutes before she came, in her pumpkin costume and he smiled. Some people smirked at her, and others laughed at her. As usual she seemed to ignore it, and he did the same._

_"Hello Ronald! Nice costume." she beamed, bouncing slightly up and down on her heels._

_"Thanks, and you look nice too." he smiled, extending out an arm._

_"Shall we?" he replied, mocking a deep voice that had Luna down in laughter._

_They walked about, shared conservation with Harry and Hermione, before getting on the dance floor._

_"Wait!" she stalled, holding him back._

_Ron turned to her, wondering how they were to dance with that pumpkin outfit on her. Suddenly, she pulled out her wand and with a simple spell and wave, her costume was gone and she was now in a glowing, over glittered orange gown. Ron's jaw hit the floor, awing at how beautiful she looked. She kept her pumpkin style earrings and hat._

_"Ready?" she asked, in a voice so dreamy._

_"Yes." he whispered, watching her smile._

_He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Once there, Luna pressed herself against him, and put her arms around his neck. Ron, who was sure his face was ten times redder than his hair, quickly slid his arms around her waist. Slowly, they danced for the song wasn't going really fast. Ron danced, staring longingly into her eyes. She did the same, accidentally stepping on his feet and breaking away her eyes. He started laughing as she mentioned jokes that Malfoy would kill her if he heard. The slow song ended, and a fairly fast one came. Luna looked at Ron, as if ready to do something unexpected. He smiled, held out a hand and spun her in as soon as she grasped it. Ron continued to move about, picking her up to spin, and then twirling her about. She laughed all the while, taking her free hand and waving it about in mid-air. She then twirled Ron, and together they took the dance floor. They were in a fit of laughter, Ron suddenly wanting to pull her in for a kiss. He shrugged the idea off, but it came uneasy for her smile was breath taking, and the swaying of her hips made him feel in a way he didn't want to describe. They spun around, soon breaking apart. Ron was inches away from her, and as soon as he began to speed walk to her, she did some of her own moves. Ron stopped, watching as she spun about laughing. He laughed, smiling as she did a couple of quick hip swings and break dance hits. He clapped, ignoring the stares of those still watching her. She then walked towards him, each step taking so seductively that Ron cursed his hormones. She finally reached him, giving a final twirl before falling into his arms. The song immediately ended, and together they laughed giving hugs and small compliments._

_"Want a drink?" he asked._

_"That'd be wonderful!"_

_They walked to the punch bowl, and he got them drinks._

_"Cheers."_

_"To may he find nargles in the dragon's nose!"_

_Luna clashed her cup against his before drinking. Ron snickered and drank before refilling for more._

_"Hey you two!" Hermione called from behind._

_"Hullo Hermione. Where's your boyfriend?"_

_Ron choked on his punch, Luna quickly turning to pat his back._

_"Harry? Oh, I'm not dating him!" she replied, although sounding very un-convincing._

_"That's not what I see." Luna replied, looking over Hermione's shoulder._

_Ron tried to get a glimpse of what she was looking at, but it came before he even had to look._

_"There you are Hermione!" Harry walked to her side, putting an arm around her waist. He looked over at Ron (who smiled weakly) and then he looked over at Luna._

_"Hi Harry." she squeaked._

_"Hello Luna."_

_She looked at him for mere seconds before glancing back at Ron, then back to Harry._

_"Nice party isn't it?" Ron asked._

_"It's great!" Hermione was first to reply._

_"If only we had real furwouts and other pygmies to play with!" Luna replied, her eyes wondering all over Ron._

_Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before taking a step back._

_"Well, were off. Nice talking to you!"_

_"Bye." Ron mumbled, reaching for more punch._

_"Behave you two!" Luna yelled, Ron snorting in his cup as every couple in the Hall looked about with confused faces._

_"Back to the floor?" he asked moments later._

_"Sure!" she shrieked, pulling his arm._

_Together, and throughout the night they danced, eventually dancing every inch of the floor and leaving many dancing couples annoyed._

Luna had set the picture aside, already reaching in the box. It was another note, one of which was written by Luna. She fumbled with it, before finally opening it to reveal almost a full page. Ron rested his head on her shoulder as she smiled and prepared to speak.

_Dearest Ronald,_

_Thank you for the lovely butterbeer cap earrings! I now have something to match my necklace. I'm sorry to hear Harry and Hermione aren't coming back for another few weeks. I wonder if they'll come across snorkel-snouts? Or even yet, triple berry delights! Maybe we could find those here on school grounds! We'll have to check that out. Saw you in Qudditch, roared my lion hat when you won Gryffindor points. Hope you win again next time, which you'll be against Ravenclaw! Good luck on that, and beware the horned toads!_

_ Luna Lovegood_

………_Weasley is our king! ._

"Forgot about that last statement." Ron replied, opening his eyes.

"It's wrong though."

Ron lifted his head, and looked at her. She dropped the note aside and reached for another item.

"Why's that?"

She stopped rummaging, and looked up at him.

"It's supposed to say Weasley is _my_ King."

She smiled, winking before turning back to the box. Ron couldn't help himself, but before he knew it he tossed the box aside and pounced on Luna. She shrieked loudly, holding on while Ron playfully planted kisses along her cheeks and neck. She smiled, laughing all the while. What made Ron stop and laugh was when she snorted.

"Sorry." she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be." he replied, giving a snort of his own.

She smiled and moved in to kiss him on the cheek. She was on her back, laughing as Ron continued to kiss her.

-Knock knock-

Luna squeaked, Ron freezing in place.

"Ron? Ron you in there?"

It was his mother, who was furiously fiddling with his door knob.

"Yes mum. What is it?"

"Why are you in there with someone with the door lock?"

Ron quickly pulled himself off Luna, who jumped off the bed and skipped to the door. She quickly opened it, Ron's face beet red.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

"Um..Hello Luna dear." she glanced over Luna's shoulder, giving Ron a quizzical look. She looked back at Luna before smiling.

"Well, just want to say that it's quite late and I'm sure your parents would like you home now."

Ron's face no longer was red, but sullener. He didn't want her to leave, not when tomorrow he'd be gone. Time wasn't long enough, today couldn't be over. Ron worked up the Gryffindor courage in him and asked the question he thought he'd never ask relating to Lovegood.

"Can she sleep here tonight?"

Luna turned to him, her eyes wide open in cheer and a smile so big it could light up all of Hogwarts.

"Sleep over? That's sounds great! My parents won't mind! Just have to send an owl."

Molly tried debating the idea but Luna was already downstairs and writing on parchment. Molly turned to Ron, whose expression was one that Ron couldn't exactly make out.

"She's NOT sleeping in here with you! She can have the room across from you." her face was stern, and all Ron did was nod in agreement.

"Ok! I can stay!" Luna was bouncing about, smiling brightly at Ron. He smiled back, knowing that thankfully they had all of the night and early morning to be together.

"Luna, you're sleeping in the room here." she pointed to the room door across from Ron.

"Its 9pm now, please be in bed no later than 11:30pm ok?"

"Ok Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and gave Ron a warning look before going downstairs. Luna skipped back into Ron's room. He walked back in, closing and locking his door.

"Your not really sleeping in there tonight is you?"

Ron asked, not knowing what kind of answer he wanted. She turned to him, pouncing on her heels again.

"Of course not."

She winked before turning back to the box now on the floor, its items all about. Ron smiled, his insides tingling and very crazy and (admittedly) naughty ideas crossed his mind. He shoved him away (for now) before joining her on the ground, looking through the rest of the keepsake items now scattered among the floor.


End file.
